Nephilim
' Nephilim' are a supernatural race of half angels and half humans. They are created when an angel impregnates a human woman. All nephilim appear completely human and generally, don't possess any great moral obligation to good, naturally. Most nephilim try to live their lives in peace and do feel obligated to be upstanding citizens due to their connection to divinity. However, many nephilim live under the impression they weren't wanted by their divine parents or they have learned that the angels see them as abominations and despise them for it, and live deliberately to "make them disappointed". Characteristics Nephilim inherit various abilities depending on their parents. Their parents also affect how powerful they are. Nephilim are also not innately good, though many supernaturals are not aware of this and will treat them as such. Nephilim appear no different than humans. However, most possess a flawless complexion, are imposing in stature and general appeanace, and usually have a naturally toned body. One of the only ways to tell a nephilim apart from humans, if you are a human without the means to definitely discern this, is to watch their eyes if you suspect them of using their powers. When a nephilim uses an active power (that is, one that is not constantly affecting them), their eyes will glow. Nephilim also have small scars on their backs along their shoulder blades, as if they once had wings that were taken from them. There are also many weaknesses that a human can exploit when encountering a nephilim, most of which they share with angels. Creation A nephilim can only be born from an angel who has used a human vessel to interact with our world. Additionally, in contrast to cambions, nephilims need only be born of a human and a human possessed by an angel, each partner's gender is irrelavent. Powers & Abilities All nephilim share basic abilities that appear to be present in all humans who bare demon blood. *'Longevity' - Nephilim have a slower aging process and while they will die eventually, a nephilim can live up to five hundred years, although most of them never make it that far, considering how often they're hunted. *'Regeneration' - Nephilim heal from most injuries within seconds of being hurt. With the exception of weapons being dipped in holy water or being burned in holy fire. *'Extrasensory Perception' - All nephilim, like many other supernatural races are able to sense other supernaturals nearby, feeling their power as if through a strange headache. However, this sense does not give them the knowledge of what they're sensing. Each supernatural race has it's own "feeling", and if a nephilim has sensed that race before, they will most likely recognize it. If they haven't, then all they know is that the person is supernatural, not what they are exactly. *'Super Strength' - Nephilim are capable of feats of strength that rival even some vampires. A nephilim will grow stronger, and unlike most other races that possess super strength, can "work-out" to improve their strength. Though what a nephilim needs to use to get stronger are considerably different than what a human needs. *'Invulnerability' - Nephilim are naturally more durable and more resilient than an average human. While they can still be shot by a bullet, something like being hit it in the head in an attempt to knock them out will probably not work. In addition to the basic abilities of their parents, all nephilim process some additional powers based on what type of angel their father was. This, however, is varied, and can range from telekinesis, to smiting, to reaping, and more. Weaknesses Nephilim have fewer weaknesses than their demonic counterparts, cambions, but instead have one major issue that they all have to worry over, that they eventually have to deal with. Most, do not survive. *'Heaven’s Enmity' - Angels regard nephilim as the worst kind of abominations, more detestable than even demons and devils. An angel will always react negatively to a nephilim, and will always interpret the angel’s words and actions in the worst possible light. Nephilim can never benefit from healing or other miracles from angels. While hunting nephilim is not a perrogative of angels, many do not think twice about smiting a nephilim if they come across one. Nephilim are in no way held in any regard by angels, and thus no angel will look down on another for killing a nephilim. *'Lamb's blood' - Angels and nephilim are incapable of crossing a line drawn in lamb's blood. Additionally, any weapon soaked in lamb's blood can inflict a wound on a nephilim that will only heal as fast as a human's wound would. *'Hellfire' - While very rare, a ritual can be used to create a type of brimstone that when lit, burns what is known as "hellfire". This magical fire acts like kyptonite for angels and nephilims alike. For angels, it can be used to evict them from their host, and for nephilims, it temporarily stips them of all their powers. Angels Little is actually known about angels, though a few assumption can be made based on observations. Angels apparently need a human host to possess to interact in our world. When in a human, they appear to be as powerful, if not more powerful than demons. Although not physically seen as they have no physical in our world, angels without a host appear as a brilliant white light, or a bluish white luminous smoke (depending on how powerful or weak the angel is). As a race, most angels seem emotionless. Most fallen angels or fugitive angels compare there lives in heaven to living as a marble statue, in the sense that they're cold, loyal and have no choice. Additionally, the angels' motivations also appear to be either beyond mortal comprehension or unsettlingly black and white. Angels do not appear to like the company of other supernaturals, and unlike many other supernatural races, feel no empathy towards other supernatural races. Angels consider themselves family to one another, referring to each other as brothers and sisters. Due to their age and power, many angels also look down upon humans and see them as inferior. Most supernaturals fear angels, and respect their awesome power. Essentially as powerful as most gods, angels are a force to be reckoned with.